femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Winston (The Perfect Stalker)
'Grace Winston '(Danielle Savre) was the main villainess of the 2016 Lifetime film The Perfect Stalker (airdate December 30, 2016). At the start of the movie, Grace is learning from a psychiatrist that she has Histrionic Personality Disorder, which causes her to constantly need attention and to act out to get it. Grace dismisses her and her husband's concerns, even as her husband Harvey flashes back to a memory of her berating a dinner guest. After the therapy session, Grace kills Harvey by electrocuting him while he works on lights, causing him to fall and break his neck. She then moves away to a new neighborhood, where she runs into her new neighbor Robert while grocery shopping, having intentionally made it where she would bump into him seemingly by accident. She invites her over to his house for a party, where she learns that Robert has a girlfriend named Erin. But soon, Grace is having sexual fantasies of Robert and is determined to have him as her own. Wanting Robert's attention and affections, Grace begins to make it look as though she has a stalker so that Robert will come to her aid, even going as far as to injury herself to make it look as though she were attacked. But when Grace finds out that Erin is moving for work and that Robert plans to go with her, Grace follows Erin late one night and kills her in her work parking lot. Robert, heartbroken of Erin's death, turns to Grace for comfort, and she continues to use the stalker facade by paying someone to call her and leave threatening messages. But it's around this time that watchful neighbor Wayne begins to piece together Grace's lies and deceptions. After catching Wayne one night, Grace sneaks into his house and pushes him down the stairs, killing him. During this, however, Grace loses a button of her sweater. Another night, Grace invites Robert over to dinner, dressing seductively for him. When Robert realizes Grace's intentions and notices the missing button on her sweater, he realizes that Grace is psychotic and attempts to play into her delusions. He offers to help her cover her tracks with Wayne's murder and offers to help get rid of the gun she took from Wayne (as he fired it during her confrontation with him). She claims she left it in a vent, but as Robert tries to get it, Grace pulls it out and shows that she knows Robert is lying. Robert manages to wrestle the gun away from her, and Grace instead grabs a knife. But once again, Robert is able to subdue Grace by shooting her in the shoulder and call the police. Grace is then sent to a psychiatric hospital, where she still believes that Robert is in love with her and is coming to get her someday. Trivia * Danielle Savre also recurred in the series Heroes as villainess Jackie Wilcox. Gallery Grace red dress.jpg|Grace when she first met Robert Grace with gun.jpg|Grace holding Robert at gunpoint Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Psychotic Category:Fate: Arrested